Blue Spark's The Mark of Primus
by Evening Emerald
Summary: The Mark of Primus is the first fanfic in my Blue Spark's series story line. A femme raised by Primus himself is shipped out to Earth to help the Autobots end their great war. Will Bluestar use her powers for good or bad? (Sorry for the so-simple summary. There may be future pairings. Rated T just to be safe.)


Primus (POV)

I heard the cries of a sparkling that I didn't recognize. I don't remember transferring any sparks or making any protoforms in the past couple of vorns so this was quite the surprise. My optics snapped open and I got up from my sitting position and walked up to the door and looked down. Before my optics was a little sparkling femme, she had a grey body with a blue line going around her waist. Her optics were as blue as mine **(A/N: I'm guessing that Primus has beautiful light blue eyes)** and I sensed no energon in side her tank so no wonder she cried that loud. Poor child.

I picked her up and she immediately stopped crying aloud and all she did was stare in to my optics. Her optics had a warm, trusting look inside of them, but I could also see some curiousity in them. Curiousity in the spark is always healthy for sparklings.

Of course, it was by nature that I held the little one to my spark and she seemed to crawl closer to listen to the humming sound. I felt her lean her spark against my chest plate and I felt a shock inbetween and I'm pretty sure she tried to make a parental bond. And it worked. I felt a flood of new emotions go through me: one was pain from hunger, one was excitement, and one felt like the combined emotions of curiousity and joy.

I gave a warm smile that could match her blue optics as I brought her back inside.

"Let's get you some energon," I said. "Bluestar."

Bluestar (POV)

11 vorns later

I growled as Primus told me to wake up from across the room.

"But I only slept for a Groon..!" I yelled back as I tried to sound sleepy.

Primus came closer and closer to me until he was able to touch me, and he did by setting his servo on my shoulder.

"Bluestar, that's enough. I know you don't like doing this. But you have too." Primus said sternly.

I looked up into his optics and I could see that serious look in them which made me sigh in defeat. If you were in this situation with the creator of all cybertronians you would too.

"Bu-" I began but was cut off.

"No buts," Primus quickly said. "Take my servo."

I grumbled as I grabbed onto his servo and stood up straight, when I looked up to Primus I felt really short, which didn't really help me. An amused emotion came through the other end of my parental bond with Primus and I just had to crack a smile.

"Now, you promise you wont procrastinate on your way to Earth, okay?" He practically stared me down, a smile still on his face plates though.

"Okay, I promise," I smiled back while hugging him. "The Autobots wont know what hit them."

Primus frowned as I walked up to the edge of our home and transformed into my flying alt mode. I navigated using the coordinates Primus gave me for earth and I sensed that this would be a long journey. As I flew through the black glob known as space the mech of my parental unit told me all about the excitement that goes around the Autobots earth base.

_"Have I ever told you about that mech I created eons ago?" Primus asked._

_"You created alot of mechs." I retorted in amusement._

_"Oh, well, yes good point. I speek of Sunstreaker." Primus replied._

_I groaned, "The way you talk about him, he sounds so vain and childish."_

_Primus seemed to be thinking about something. "He will learn in time."_

_"So, what are the inhabitants of Earth like?" I changed the subject, I didn't want to get into this whole wise speach he would get into._

_"They are called humans. Anyway, they are organics, though many Cybertronians that know of them are annoyed by them. Humans have many great qualities about them, a good sense of humor, and many ways to have fun." Primus explained._

_I did a barrel rowl __**(A/N: Do a barrel rowl! Lol XD)**__ and tried to hide my excitement. "Humans sound great! Why do the Autobots not like them?"_

_Primus chuckled, "I said many, not all of them. Its mainly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe that don't respet Humans properly."_

_I sighed, "I'm not really surprised."_

_"The twins don't like humans because... Because humans are organic. I how ever, don't have a problem with this." Primus said._

_"Didn't you say that organics are fragile and soft?" I wondered, my flying pattern becoming straight._

_"Well, yes, but you'll have to learn more about them on your own." Primus replied._

_"What? Please tell me more." I said._

_But I got no answer._

I sighed and observed the gleaming stars far away from me.

1 vorn later.

My systems onlined and I realized that I had been drifting through space. All of a sudden I heard my alt mode catch fire and I tried to quickly transform into the shape of an asteroid. (Yes, I was transforming into the shape of an asteroid, but Primus told me that humans aren't familiar with aliens so I have too.) It took me a couple of joor's to get to the earth's surface so I connected to their network.

Okay, so lets see... Primus said that english would be the wisest pick of earth language to choose when talking to the Autobots and their human friends. English...

Okay, now I have to look up some terms/metaphors so I don't get mixed up like the Autobots would. Hmm... Yeah, I think I got it!

This should be easy, all I have to do is land some where in the united states of america so it would be easy for the Autobots to find me and voila! They'll see the symbol of Primus on my shoulder and they'll definately let me in to their base.

_"Is it that easy?" I heard Primus ask._

_"It should be, and how can you talk to me from lightyears away?!" I wondered._

_"Um, I'm Primus. I can do anything!" He replied._

_"Shut up." I snapped back with a playful tone._

My sensors told me that I'm in earths atmosphere and that I'll probably land in a couple of klik's. I braced for impact when I was so close and all of a sudden, bam! I had hit the earth.

I transformed into my robot-mode and onlined my optics, standing in a crater, I hadn't realized I almost hit a travelling devise known as a "vehicle" or "car." That humans use. Primus had told me that the autobots would scan these "vehicle's" and use them as there earth alt mode(s). When I looked up to see if there were humans in the car it seemed that they had already run away. Good, I looked closely at the car and it was slightly darker than my paint job which was light grey and light blue. The paint job of the car was mainly a silvery blue, and then it had black racing stripes along the top and sides. I liked this model, so I scanned it.

Walking out of the crater, I felt something in my processor click and I started to sense some other bots coming towards me from 3 miles away. I needed to make sure that they didn't recognize me so I quickly transformed into a car and something deadpanned me. _Duh!_ Of course they wouldn't recognize me, they haven't seen the adopted daughter of Primus before, and they definately haven't heard my designation either. But there wont be any problems with that because I have a high allspark radiation signature and I have the mark of Primus on my shoulder! Okay, duh again, the decepticons would detect my high allspark radiation and probably would cause some trouble. Ugh, this is confusing.

I transformed back into robot mode when I heard some car's driving towards me, my sensors detected autobot signatures with in the group of... (narrowing my optics) 5 sentient vehicles. I was hoping that they didn't transform, do a fancy move, and start attacking because that would really suck. I made sure that there wasn't any dirt or earth nature stuff on me and watched as the vehicles transformed atleast 10 feet away. The one in the middle was red and blue and had flames painted on it: _Optimus Prime_.

I walked up to the group of autobots and looked who was standing there: Optimus, the lambo twins, Ratchet and Jazz. They probably didn't recognize me at all, but they could recognize the mark of Primus, right?

"Welcome to Earth, I assume you aren't a decepticon because you haven't attacked yet." **(A/N: Ugh, how stupid! I couldn't think of anything, okay?)** The Prime welcomed.

I smiled, "Well, I'm neutral so far but I think I should be on the winning team. Yours." I pointed to the mark of Primus on my shoulder after I said this.

When I looked up to see their expressions, they were gaping with wide optics. Optimus was the only one not gaping. It was so hard not to laugh aloud but I just waited for a response while smiling in amusement.

"Is that the mark o' Primus?" Jazz asked, eyeing me up and down.

"What does it look like? You know, father didn't send me here for the autobots to stare at his mark." I stated. Okay, maybe that was too straight-out.

There was a clanging noise to Optimus's right and I looked to see Ratchet laying on the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Seriously, its not everyday that I see a mech glitch on the spot, these bots were actually the first mechs I've seen other than Primus.

The lambo twins walked up to the faint Ratchet and picked him up, "Yeah he will, Ratch' glitches when he hears something illogical or something really really surprising." Sideswipe explained.

"Yeah, I can see that." I looked back to Optimus. "Um, Optimus, sir. If you know what I meant by 'father' earlier then you know that its Primus who I was talking about."

Proud and excited emotions swept through my bond link from the other end and I could tell that Primus was glad that I was talking about him like this, in a fatherly pride sense though.

"What is the reason for sending you here?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Well, father said he wanted me to help because hes not allowed to interfere directly. I know that he wouldn't want me to get hurt but... What I mean to say is that he doesn't like watching his children fight all of the time and..." I sighed, "It's a bit hard to explain."

The autobots seemed to all look at each other and I'm guessing they were using their comm links.

"You've spoken to Primus?" Sunstreaker asked, his face was clear of any emotion.

"Well, I've lived with him most of my life so yeah..." I stated plainly.

"What is e' like?" Jazz asked, he seemed more curious now.

"I know that for centuries autobots have looked at Primus like he was their god, and he is. But him as a father to me, that godly stuff kinda goes away. From what I've seen of Primus, hes a very friendly, calm, polite, honest, and fun at times kinda mech." I explained with a smile easily coming to my face. "I've seen him angry once, but that had nothing to do with the war or you guys. It was more like... For example: When I was a sparkling Primus would tell me stories and one time when he was trying to find me, I knew he was faking it and that he knew where I was, but I just had to try something. After that, I got in the biggest trouble ever, and he almost vaporized me. Primus scowled at himself every time he thought of it and I would laugh because I would know he was thinking of that one time."

After that I think that the autobots were convinced that Primus sent me if I talked like this. I could see the lambo twins snickering and Jazz just shook his helm. Optimus tilted his own helm to the side.

"You said you wanted to be an autobot, right?" Optimus said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be all that great if I went on the cons side, that would make father really angry if I did join the cons faction." I stated.

"Follow us." Optimus plainly said.

Ratchet onlined shortly after and we transformed. I followed the autobots just like Optimus said too.

**Okay, so I know that theres going to be some spelling stuff you might not like. But come on, just this once guys.**

**Mark of Primus (appearance): Grey and really light blue. Looks like a robotic helm with triangular things going down the back of it (not in a spike way, more like horns but more innocent and less unicron-e.)**

**Mark of Primus (purpose): Signifies who is the adoptive child/messenger of Primus.**

**12 vorns is = to a 12 year old human by maturity and physical growth. (Not saying that Bluestar would be the same height as a 12 year old human, she's probably the height of a young [teenage] four-wheeler [alt-wise] femme.)**

**Bluestar's alt mode is a blue 2010 chevrolet camaro with black racing stripes.**

**Message me if there is something else I need to explain, but if you're going to do that then post a review.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
